


Comfort

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Animals, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: NothingstopsFi's migraines, but a pet makes them easier.





	Comfort

Fi curls up in bed with the pillow over his head, and tries to sleep.  It won’t work, he knows it won’t, and he hates it. He can lay here for hours, in the darkness of the room, and it won’t make his skull stop feeling like it’s splitting apart, or make the nausea go away, or make his skin stop feeling too tight and too…  _ everything _ .  It won’t make him remember any of the things he’s forgotten in the fog of pain.  It won’t let him get any fucking rest. 

He jumps as the bed is jostled, and pulls the pillow off his head just enough to peek out from underneath to see Ordo’s tooka as it flops down to curl up against his chest.  It looks up at him with wide eyes and squeaks softly before it starts to purr, and he buries his face in thick fur. It doesn’t make it all stop, but… it grounds him, sort of.  The tears he can’t stop, from the pain that overwhelms him, soak into its fur as he clings to the creature. The tooka doesn’t squirm away or fight, just nuzzles him. 

The nausea fades a little, and so does the ringing in his ears, replaced by the low rumble of a purr.  It’s enough to let him close his eyes and sink into the darkness of sleep, at least until the migraine passes.


End file.
